Esto es una broma? Un visitante inesperado
by tojaka
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro en Mahora, las clases empezaron normales y parecía que el día acabaría como siempre, o eso era lo que se pensaba 3A…


**Negima y Inu X Boku SS no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**Esto es una broma? Un visitante inesperado**

_En Mahora las clases ya habían empezado, en la clase 3A, Negi empezó dando las clases como siempre, mientras en el despacho del director, había llegado una visita con la que el director estaba hablando_.

/_Despacho del director_/

Konoemon; Así que… Ejem, puedes repetírmelo por favor?

¿?; Claro persona inferior! Soy Shoukin Kagerou! Pero para ti soy _Kagerou_! He venido aquí de visita! Casi siempre estoy viajando de un lado a otro, y por eso decidí que esta vez vendría a este lugar! Deberíais de estar agradecidos de que os haya elegido para pasar unos días!

_Kagerou señalo a Konoemon con una sonrisa._

Konoemon; Si pero…

_Konoemon se acariciaba su barba con la mano._

Konoemon; Porque has venido a un colegio de secundaria?

_Pasaron unos segundos en silencio._

Kagerou; Buena pregunta ojisan! Veras en realidad vine aquí porque me enviaron

_Kagerou puso las manos en la mesa de Konoemon. _

Konoemon; Que?

Kagerou; No recibiste ninguna llamada hace unos días?

Konoemon; Eh? Oh si… Me dijeron que vendría una persona para poder trabajar como profesor… Entonces, eres-

Kagerou; Exacto ojisan! Soy la persona que viene desde la otra punta del mundo para poder trabajar aquí! Deberías darme las gracias!

Konoemon; Mm… No sé si eres el indicado para trabajar aquí… Está bien, te enviare a una clase, ahora están estudiando, así que cuando vayas diles que te he enviado yo para que les des la clase hoy, si puedes dar la clase bien, te contratare

Kagerou; Ha! Ha! Ha! Muy bien! Dime donde esta esa clase

/_Mientras en la clase 3A_/

_Negi estaba con un libro en la mano y paseando por la clase._

Negi; Bien, después de haber leído el texto, hacer los ejercicios de la pagina 14, si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntármelo

Clase; SI!

_De repente, la puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe y entro Kagerou, que se puso en frente de la clase levantando el brazo con el dedo índice. _

Kagerou; Buenos días mis tontos humanos!

_Todos miraron a Kagerou con cara sorprendida y se hizo el silencio en la clase, entonces Asakura se levanto de su asiento e hizo una foto. _

Makie; Nos ha insultado!

Negi; Q-

_Ayaka se levanto de su asiento._

Ayaka; Exijo una explicación por entrar aquí de esa manera

_Kagerou se puso las manos en la cintura mientras miraba la clase._

Kagerou; Esta es la clase 3A?

Negi; Si, pero tu quien eres?

Kagerou; Bien! Escuchadme bakas, soy Shoukin Kagerou! Pero para todos soy Kagerou! Me envió el ojisan aquí para daros clase hoy y así poder trabajar como profesor de esta escuela inferior!

Clase; QUE!

Negi; Te refieres al director?

_Kagerou señalo a Negi._

Kagerou; Exacto!

_Chisame tenía sobre la mesa las manos cerradas temblando._

Chisame (Pensando); No puede ser… No puede ser! Otra persona extraña! Porque? Porque siempre envían a gente rara a esta CLASE? Porque! Lo hacen aposta?

Negi; Bueno… Si te lo ha pedido el director, está bien, me sentare con alguna de mis alumnas y mirare como haces la clase…

_Negi fue hacia Kagerou, le dio el libro de inglés y se sentó al lado de Evangeline ya que no había nadie sentado a su lado, entonces Evangeline se despertó. _

Evangeline (Adormilada); Eh? Que haces aquí!

_Negi miro a Evangeline._

Negi; Hoy dará la clase aquella persona por orden del director, así que me senté a tu lado para ver como lo hace… Te-Te importa maestra?

Evangeline; Hmph, no

_Kagerou estaba mirando el libro pasando las paginas, entonces lo cerro de golpe y lo lanzo hacia la mesa de profesor. _

Kagerou; Esto hoy no será necesario! Además es muy aburrido, os daré mi propia clase! Conoceréis mi mundo! El mundo de los S y M!

_Kagerou señalo a la clase._

Yue; Que?

Asuna; De que está hablando?

Chisame; El colmo!

_Haruna se ajusto las gafas y le brillaron. _

Haruna; S y M, significan S de _sádico_ y M de _masoquista _

Kagerou; Muy bien! Veo que estas informada!

_Haruna le sonrió._

Haruna; Se algo de ello

Fuka; Que se supone que es eso?

Mana; Es algo que de momento es mejor que no sepáis

_Fuka se giro y miro a Mana. _

Fuka; Eh?

Negi; Kagerou…

Kagerou; Kagerou-sama!

Negi; Kagerou-Sama… La clase representa que es de inglés…

Kagerou; Si, lo sé, pero esto es mejor que lo otro! Puedo saber que es la gente con solo mirarla!

_Kagerou señalo a Makie._

Kagerou; Tu eres _S_!

Makie; Eh!

_Asakura saco una libreta. _

Kazumi; Esto va a ser interesante, pensé que hoy sería un día normal

_Kagerou señalo a Fuka._

Kagerou; Tu eres _S_!

Fumika; No acabo de entender lo que es S…

Kagerou; _S_!

Shiina; Eh!

Kagerou; Tu eres _S_!

_Ayaka se levanto de su asiento de nuevo._

Ayaka; Como que S! Exijo el porque soy S! Y además esto no tiene nada que ver con las clases que hacemos!

_Kagerou se puso la mano en la barbilla._

Kagerou; Mm… Mm… Si esa es la reacción de un S

Ayaka; Q-

Kagerou; Hoy yo doy la clase, tengo permiso, por ello haremos esto!

Ayaka; Como-

_Kagerou se subió a la mesa de profesor._

Kagerou; Bien sigamos! Tu eres _S_!

_Kagerou señalo a Asakura._

Asakura; Oh? Mm… Interesante, por cierto, tú que eres?

Kagerou; Yo? Obviamente soy **S**!

_Kagerou señalo a Madoka._

Kagerou; _M_!

_Madoka se sonrojó. _

Madoka (Sonrojada); Q-Que! Por-Porque!

Kagerou; Tú… Mm… A simple vista uno puede creer que eres _S_, pero en realidad eres _M_!

_Kagerou señalo a Setsuna. _

Setsuna (Sonrojada); Co-Como!

Kagerou; Tu eres _M_! Se nota!

Nodoka (Sonrojada); Yo- Yo…

Kagerou; Y tu lo mismo _M_!

_Ako miro a Kagerou en shock. _

Kagerou; Tu eres _S_!

_Kaede se puso la mano en la barbilla._

Kaede; Soy S? Vaya

Kagerou; M! Eres _M_!

Natsumi (Pensando); Soy m… M! AHH!

_Kaede miro a Natsumi._

Kaede; Creo que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas

_Kagerou miro a Chizuru y la señalo._

Kagerou; Tú, tu eres… _S_! Y lo peor de todo es que no lo muestras!

_Chizuru sonrió y se puso los dedos en la barbilla._

Chizuru; Ara, ara~

Kagerou; Y lo mismo va por ti! _S_!

_Kagerou señalo a Satsuki. _

Satsuki; No me lo había planteado

_Kagerou miro a Misora._

Misora; Eh…

Kagerou; _M_!

Misora; Como que M! Porque?

_Misora se levanto del asiento._

Kagerou; Tu _S_ también!

Chao; Soy S? Mm… Bueno, no estoy segura pero si lo dices

_Chao se puso a reír. _

Misora; Te estoy preguntando porque M!

Kagerou; _M_!

Fumika; M? Oh…

Kagerou; Veamos, tú _S_!

_Akira se sonrojo._

_Akira; …_

Fuka; Bien! De momento van ganando los S!

Chisame; Porque te alegras? No deberías! Ni tampoco le encuentro la gracia!

Misora; Me estas escuchando?

_Kagerou miro a Satomi fijamente, mientras que a Satomi le brillaron las gafas._

Kagerou; _S_!

Satomi; S que poco científico

Kagerou; Tú

Gu Fei; Si! Yo que?

Kagerou; _M_!

_Gu Fei se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla e inclino un poco la cabeza._

Gu Fei; Oh? Eso es bueno o malo?

Satomi; Sigue siendo poco científico

Misora; Escúchame!

_Kagerou se puso una mano en la cintura y la otra mano en la barbilla._

Kagerou; Mm… tú-eres-_S_!

Konoka; S? Vaya me ha tocado ser S

Setsuna; S!

_Setsuna se sonrojo del todo._

Madoka; Estas bien Setsuna?

Misora; Como va a ser S! Y porque yo M! Esto es mentira

Chisame; Vaya alguien que también piensa que esto es absurdo

Kagerou; Ha! Ha! Ha! Yo no me equivoco! Y tú eres _M_ que lo sepas!

_Kagerou señalo a Asuna._

Asuna; Que? M?

Konoka; Eres M Asuna?

_Asuna miro a Konoka sonrojada._

Asuna (Sonrojada); No me creo nada de lo que dice Konoka

Kagerou; Tu _S_!

Misa; Si! S!

_Chisame miro a Misa._

Chisame; Porque te alegras!

Kagerou; Bien! Ese es el espíritu!

_Kagerou miro a Mana. _

Kagerou; Definitivamente _M_!

_Mana saco un bazuca y apunto hacia Kagerou._

Mana; Repítelo

Misa; De donde lo ha sacado?

Kagerou; Vaya, estaba en lo cierto eres _S_! Lo dije en broma lo de M, quería comprobarlo!

_Mana guardo el bazuca._

Kagerou; Interesante, tu eres… _M_!

Chachamaru; M…

_Kagerou salto de la mesa y fue hacia Yuna._

Kagerou; Y Tu _S_!

_Kagerou señalo a Yuna._

Yuna; Je, S? Interesante que sepas que soy S cuando nunca me has visto

_Kagerou se puso las manos en la cintura._

Kagerou; Eso es porque ya dije que puedo saber lo que es la gente con solo mirarla! HA HA!

Chisame; Eso es mentira

_Kagerou se giro y fue hacia Chisame, entonces se puso la mano en la barbilla._

Kagerou; Mm… Con ese carácter fuerte cualquiera pensaría que eres S… Pero en esa expresión veo un _M_!

Chisame; Que! Que sabrás tú sobre ello! Seguro que dices S o M al azar!

Kagerou; Si esa, esa expresión te hace S, pero eres M!

_Kagerou se fue hacia Yue. _

Chisame; Escucha!

Misora; A mí también me ignoro

_Yue miro a Kagerou seriamente._

Kagerou; _M_!

_Yue se sonrojo un poco._

Yue (Sonrojada); Bien

_Kagerou miro a Haruna, entonces Haruna se ajusto las gafas y sonrió mirando a Kagerou._

Haruna; Je, nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo _Mr. S_

Kagerou; _S_!

Haruna; Lo sabía, dime quieres salir en mi próximo manga?

Kagerou; Seré S?

Haruna; Si

Kagerou; Perfecto tonto humano! Ponme en ese manga de lo que sea!

Asuna; No debe saber de que son los mangas de Haruna…

Haruna; Perfecto

_Kagerou fue hacia Zazie que estaba haciendo malabares, entonces puso las manos en su mesa._

Kagerou; Dime, que prefieres hacer trucos de magia o ver los trucos de los demás?

Zazie; Hacerlos yo misma

_Kagerou señalo a Zazie._

Kagerou; _S_!

Chisame; Esa forma es la más absurda que he visto! Donde se es visto elegirlo de esa manera!

_Kagerou miro hacia Negi y Evangeline, Negi tenía una expresión de sorprendido con todo lo que había pasado, aparte que no entendía de que iba todo, Evangeline miraba de reojo a Kagerou sonriendo mientras estaba apoyándose la cara con la mano en la mesa._

Kagerou; Faltáis vosotros dos!

_Kagerou fue hacia ellos, entonces miro a Negi._

Kagerou; Tú eres _M_!

Negi; Que?

Evangeline; Oh?

Ayaka; M… M!

_Ayaka empezó a imaginarse cosas y empezó a sangrarle la nariz._

Shiina; Delegada, te sangra la nariz!

Fuka; Jo... El profesor esta de vuestra parte

_Fumika levanto los brazos._

Fumika; Bien!

Yue; Os lo tomáis como un juego…

Chisame; Esto no es ningún juego, es más, espero que no lo pongan como profesor porque si no me voy de aquí y no vuelvo, envió la carta de dimisión como alumna de este colegio más rápido que los estornudos del profesor!

Asuna; No me los recuerdes…

Fuka; Yo me sigo preguntando si es algún tipo de clasificación de algo

_Kagerou fue hacia la mesa de Evangeline y la miro fijamente poniéndose la mano en la barbilla, mientras Evangeline lo miraba._

Kagerou; Mm… Mm…

Evangeline; Que?

Kagerou; Tú no eres S eso sería quedarse corto, tú eres _Súper S_!

_Kagerou señalo a Evangeline._

Chisame; Ahora hay eso?

Fumika; Súper S? Eso significara que es líder de los S!

Fuka; Entonces se tiene que escoger un Súper M!

_Kazumi cruzo los brazos cerró los ojos y sonrió._

Kazumi; No es necesario

Asuna; Eso no es ninguna novedad

_Asuna estaba mirando a Kagerou._

Evangeline; Hmph, no me hacía falta que me dijeras lo que era, yo ya sé lo que soy

Kagerou; Estas muy segura de ti misma ser humano inferior!

_Kagerou señalo a Evangeline, mientras que a Evangeline le apareció una vena de enfado en la cabeza._

Evangeline; Ser humano inferior… Deberías de vigilar con lo que dices, porque acabaras sin una gota de sangre, el único ser inferior eres tú, y deja de señalarme!

_Evangeline aparto el brazo d Kagerou._

Negi; Maestra! No pelearos!

Kagerou; Maestra?

Chisame; No puede ser…

Kagerou; Claro así tenía que ser, _S_ y _M_! Ha! Ha! Ha! Toma, esto como regalo

_Kagerou le dio un látigo a Evangeline y se fue corriendo hacia la pizarra, entonces empezó a escribir en ella, mientras Evangeline tenía una cara de sorprendida._

Evangeline; Pero q-

Kagerou; _S_ y _S_= X, _M _y _M_= X, _S_ y _M_= O Así es como tiene que ser!

_Kagerou golpeo la pizarra con la mano._

Makie; Esto que es, la formula de algo? Estamos haciendo matemáticas? Cuando hemos pasado a las mates?

Kagerou; Escuchadme bien humanos bakas! Os pondré más ejemplos! Las azoteas son altas _S_! las noches son oscuras _S_! Las alfombras son _M_!

_Kagerou dio a la mesa de profesor._

Kagerou; La mesa es _S_!

_Ayaka se levanto del asiento._

Ayaka; Es suficiente!

_Kagerou miro a la clase._

Kagerou; Muy bien cerdos míos! Es hora-

_Mana saco el bazuca y le disparo provocando un fuerte ruido._

Mana; Alguien tenía que hacerlo, además nadie me llama de esa manera

_Negi se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia Kagerou para ver si estaba bien, mientras la clase aplaudía a Mana. _

_/Mientras en el despacho del director/_

Konoemon; Que ha sido ese ruido?

Takamichi; Quiere que vayamos a mirar?

Konoemon; Si… Estoy preocupado por cómo le irá a Kagerou con la clase

_Konoemon y Takamichi salieron del despacho, entonces llegaron a la clase 3A._

Takamichi; Se siente bastante jaleo

Konoemon; Mm…

_Takamichi abrió la puerta y vieron a Kagerou con la ropa algo destrozada._

Takamichi; Pero que-

Negi; Te encuentras bien!

_Kagerou se levanto._

Kagerou; Ha! Ha! Esto no es nada para mí!

_Mientras se estaba riendo le cayó un trozo de techo encima._

Kagerou; Ahg!

Takamichi; Que es todo esto?

Asuna; Takahata-sensei!

Konoka; Ojisan!

Negi; Ta-Takamichi! Veras…

_Fuka se levanto de su asiento y señalo a Kagerou._

Fuka; Nos estaba enseñando lo que son los sádicos y los masoquistas!

_Takamichi se sorprendió y se le cayeron las hojas que llevaba._

Takamichi; Que?

Konoemon; Oh…

_Kagerou se levanto de nuevo._

Kagerou; Este techo es S! Oh? Vaya si es ojisan! Y otra persona que no conozco todavía

Konoemon; Kagerou… Que significa que das clases de… Ejem, bueno que no das la clase que ahora mismo toca hacer

Kagerou; Oh? Me pareció más interesante hacer esto que el inglés!

Takamichi; Perdona, pero… Sabes inglés o algo relacionado con la enseñanza aparte de lo que estabas dando?

Kagerou; Mm… entiendo algo, pero no se me daría bien enseñar de ello! Se me es más fácil lo otro!

Konoemon (Con una gota en la cabeza); Debí haberle preguntado primero…

Negi; Director-

Konoemon; Negi, sigue dando la clase, siento estas molestias… Siento decirte esto Kagerou pero… No puedo contratarte

Kagerou; Ha! Ha! Ha! Está bien! No importa ojisan… Me iré a otro lugar para mostrar mi mundo! Adiós mis tontos humanos!

_Kagerou se fue de la clase corriendo._

Asuna; Que fue todo esto?

Madoka; Es mejor que no pensemos en ello

Chisame; Aquí va otra de las _cosas_ que debo olvidar de mi adolescencia

Takamichi; Que persona más extraña… Bueno Negi te dejamos con la clase y de nuevo perdona por las molestias

_Negi miro a Takamichi._

Negi; N-No! No pasa nada…

_Takamichi y Konoemon se fueron de la clase._

Negi; Bien sigamos con-

_El timbre sonó dando fin a la clase._

Negi; Ah…

Fuka; Acabo la clase!

_Asakura cerró los ojos y sonrió._

Kazumi; Bueno, fue un día realmente extraño

_La clase empezó a salir del aula, entonces se escuchó un ruido fuerte haciendo que Negi y Asakura se giraran. _

Negi; Eh?

Evangeline; Bueno, al menos no es malo, se ve bastante bueno… Pero ahora mismo no me sirve de nada

_Evangeline miro a Negi, entonces Negi sintió un escalofrío._

Kazumi; Bien… Yo voy tirando hacia… Mi dormitorio, nos vemos!

_Asakura dejo el aula._

Negi; Ma-Maestra

Evangeline; Si?

_Negi empezó a poner una sonrisa nerviosa._

Negi; Eso no lo usaras para el entrenamiento… Verdad?

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, esto se me ocurrió cuando vi Inu X Boku SS, aunque no sé si está bien puesto los S o M de cada una de la clase (Incluido Negi) Bueno, tengo casi acabado el primer capítulo de la historia que iba a hacer en un principio de Negima, lo que se me ocurrió hacer esto primero, si os ha gustado el capítulo dejar un review :) Gracias. **


End file.
